


Where The Light Is

by VioletBaudeBunni (SugarCherrySundea)



Series: Happy 2 Apartments [5]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: M/M, So soft and sweet!!!!, golden gay boy hours uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCherrySundea/pseuds/VioletBaudeBunni
Summary: [H2A AU DUNCLAUS/DUNKLAUS FIC]The boys have spent some time after school doing homework and studying. A sweet moment unfolds...
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Series: Happy 2 Apartments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Where The Light Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VFDBaudelaireFile13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VFDBaudelaireFile13/gifts).



> A birthday gift to VFDBaudelaireFile13, aka Susan/Suze! Enjoy these precious boyfriends, sis!!!! 🥺🥺🥺🥺

The sun sat low in the Luvlind sky, casting beautiful golden hues of yellow, orange, red, and pink across the horizon.

The atmosphere of this late Friday afternoon was lazy - sleepy.

The spectacled bookworm, Klaus, lay on his bed, passed out asleep, an open textbook laying across his chest.

Duncan sat at his boyfriend’s desk, scribbling away at his own homework. His mechanical pencil stopped, and he looked back at Klaus out of the corner of his eye.

_ He fell asleep again… _

Duncan chuckled quietly, placing the pencil down and turning the swivel chair around silently, careful not to hit the arms on the desk.

Klaus’s chest rose and fell with his breathing, the textbook not disturbing his exhausted sleep. His glasses were crooked, one arm resting under the book, while the other lay above his head, splayed across the pillow.

Duncan felt his body shiver with giddy as he looked at him.

_ He’s so cute! _

The journalist’s cheeks grew bright pink as he slowly got up, making his way to the bookworm, ever so slowly.

Klaus mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, Duncan watching the boy’s lips move with the mysterious words. The journalist kneeled down at the edge of the bed, resting his head in front of Klaus’s.

He stared at his boyfriend’s face. How calm it looked. His crooked glasses, resting so sweetly on his face. Duncan’s cheeks turned from pink to red.

_ I love him so much… _

How did he end up so lucky? With such a beautiful and smart person like Klaus? He guessed it was in the Baudelaire genes. Duncan could even admit that _Violet_ was pretty, too, even if he was only attracted to dudes, but even _anyone_ out there could admit that Baudelaire genes were perfect in a plethora of ways.

Though Klaus wouldn’t admit that.

Duncan sighed quietly to himself, arching his eyebrows. He reached out to touch the bookworm’s arm that rest below the textbook,

Placing gentle fingers around his upper arm.

Klaus stirred slightly, but didn’t seem to wake up.

“...If only you saw how beautiful you really are…” Duncan whispered lovingly, rubbing his thumb on Klaus’s arm,

“...As beautiful as I perceive you all the time, babe.”

Duncan heard Klaus mutter something in his sleep again, causing him to giggle in spite of himself.

The journalist straightened up more, starting to get up, still staring at the bookworm’s face - 

The room’s curtains were open, the blinds half agape, the sunset’s rays settling themselves onto the room. Klaus’s face looked so sweet under the golden hues.

Duncan’s face felt hot, not from the light,

But from what he was about to do.

The journalist leaned over,

Farther,

Farther,

Farther,

Until his face hovered over Klaus’s

His lips gently over the other boy’s,

Barely touching,

Brushing, even.

_ I only hope you know how much I love and adore you. _

Duncan then placed a loving kiss onto Klaus’s lips. There, he stayed for a few seconds time,

Until the journalist parted.

He then quickly got up, feeling heated and faint - embarrassed.

The journalist quickly turned back to his boyfriend’s desk-

“I don’t remember giving you permission to do that.” Klaus’s voice came smoothly from behind the journalist.

Duncan’s face felt like fire as he whipped around,

_ “Y-you were awake!?” _

Klaus giggled as he moved the textbook, sitting up,

“Since you gripped my arm, yeah. I thought you had needed me, babe.” The boy said as he fixed his glasses.

Duncan tried to find words, some explanation, at least,

“I-I- that’s-!”

Klaus closed the book, facing him,

“Don’t worry about it, Dunc.”

The bookworm grabbed onto the journalist’s hands,

“It was nice.”

“...Nice?”

“You help bring me back to reality. Especially when I really need it.”

Duncan stared at Klaus as he said this.

The bookworm hummed,

“Though, now I think it’d only be fair to return the favor.”

“...Wh-what?” Duncan could only stutter out-

The bookworm locked his lips onto his boyfriend’s,

Returning the kiss.

Duncan’s eyes grew wide with surprise before they fluttered close, and the two wrapped their arms around each other.

The two stayed like this for a few seconds before parting.

“...Th-thanks.” Duncan choked out, staring into the Baudeboy’s chocolate brown eyes.

“I should be thanking you, really.” Klaus chuckled, “I was having a shitty nightmare - you woke me up from it.”

Duncan blinked at him,

“I..! You- this..!”

Klaus snorted.

“I love you, so that’s why I do crap like that-!” Duncan blurted out. The bookworm laughed loudly before pulling the sweet boy into a hug,

“I know, babe. And that’s why I love you, too.”


End file.
